


Come See Me, Buckles

by Superdillin



Series: Valynne Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, just like sort hot, not real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdillin/pseuds/Superdillin
Summary: Sera and Valynne finally decide to be together, but being close reminds Sera how afraid she is of the Mark.  Come to think of it, Valynne doesn't really like it either.





	

Sera x valynne

“Come see me, Buckles,” she’d said in a whisper last night. My heart was in my throat wanting to drag her to my quarters right then but I wasn’t prepared for that. I was hardly expecting her to be interested at all, nevermind ready for us to be naked together. But all day as I walked the Battlements, checked in with Cullen, groomed my stag, my mind was no longer focused on my tasks…

I had to see her, do what I should have done when she called me ‘Buckles’ in that low, soft voice I’d never heard from her before. So I went back to the Herald’s Rest and went looking for her. 

She was easily found, sharing a pint with Krem and the rest of the Chargers, save Bull. When she saw me she swivelled her head to either side, to be sure no one caught the wink she quickly threw my way before lifting her glass. 

“Herald of Everywhere!” She shouted, mocking in her playful way. It sounded like a bad attempt at an Orlesian accent. Not that Orlesian accents need any _help_. “Lady Inquisitor requires a pint.”

A barmaid caught the gesture and stumbled over far more hurried than was necessary to pour another glass of Cabot’s finest for me. She was about to flurry away as I handed over a gold coin for her troubles, assuming she had any. 

“Stop being a hero and sit down with us,” She called me out, making my cheeks flush. I had no idea how to be a hero. Throw my magic hand at something. Throw gold at whoever needs it. Throw fireballs until everything is dead. That’s about as far as I ever got. Still, I took my seat by her side and listened to Aclassi tell a story from back before The Chargers were still just him and Bull.

“Closest thing we ever saw to a real dragon,” He recanted. “Well, until now, of course. Chief’s killed a real one now, lucky bastard.” A chill up my spine with the flash of that Frostback gearing it’s head back that sprung to my mind. I caught Sera looking, like she was puzzling me out. It didn’t matter though, she slid a hand under the table and discretely grazed her fingers over the skin of my knee. 

“Well, that Wyvern was double the size of both of us combined,” He went on. “Teeth bared and a hissing sound, all ready to kill us...he charged us. I’m standing there wetting myself, sure I’m about to die, but clearly Chief has one of his _ideas_ , you know? I look over and he’s holding an arm out, bent like he’s gonna hoist me up. So I dunno, I panicked and jumped, my feet on his arm and he just threw me as hard as he could as that slimy thing got close. I landed on it’s back and shoved my sword right through it’s neck.”

“Nonsense,” Dalish rolled her eyes.

“It’s the truth, ask him how he got the scar on his right shoulder. He let that thing nick him pretty good trying that move.”

“Wait,” Sera yelped. “Is _that_ what he means when he says I should let him “throw me”! Oh, shite, no. Not that I was thinking about it or anything. Just an _extra_ no.”

We all had a laugh, both at Krem’s story and at Sera’s revelation. I felt that rush coming over me again to get her alone, and so I put my pint down on the table. 

“Fuck of a story, Krem,” I said, hopefully keeping my voice cool and calm. “But actually, Sera, I need your assistance for a short while. Can I steal you away?”

She let out a groan that came to a halt as she understood that I wasn’t _really_ stealing her away for work. We both put our ale down in one swig and stepped calmly outside the doors of the tavern. I kept us walking, toward the entrance to the Keep, heart in my throat again. 

“I mean, I think I get it and all,” Sera whispered after a minute of silent walking. “Just, help me out. I thought you weren’t okay with going to bed so ‘fast’.”

“I was nervous, Sera. I didn’t want to say no I just panicked.” We passed a group of soldiers, disarmed and heading to the tavern to end the day. I hushed my voice and cleared my throat. I could almost feel her smirking at me without looking. Still, we kept on.

The main hall was quiet, Thank the Maker, so we slipped to my quarters unnoticed. Breathless still, we traveled up the stairs and through the second door to my room. Sera wasted no time, shoving my back to the nearby wall and kissing me fiercely. _Fenedhis, it was good._ Her lips were soft, but her arms that held me there were strong, so strong. I moaned shamelessly into them just from this. 

“Good thing you’ve got two doors here, Buckles.” She said between kisses. “I can tell you’re gonna make some noise.” Another jump start in my chest, accompanied this time with a hollow feeling in my core, I needed her. I was melting when I lifted my right arm to grab back at her waist and pulled my left hand up slowly to grab at the scruff of her neck.   
When my right hand found it’s place at her waist, she tilted in against me, flush. I felt my heartbeat in my lips wondering if she could tell. But, when my left hand reached up for her, her face flinched back, jarring me out of the moment and stuck wide eyed. She was also staring at me, equally stunned. Not at my face, however. At my hand, _the_ hand. The stupid, Maker-forsaken hand.

“I…” Speaking wasn’t easy for multiple reasons in this moment. “It can’t hurt you Sera. I control it just as I do my staff.” _Well, that’s stretching it._ “When there are no rifts around, it’s just a hand.”

“A glowing, demon-killing, Fade-infected hand…” She trailed off, looking genuinely afraid, like she’d forgotten it was there until this very moment. “Sorry, Buckles, I--”

She was so close to telling me how she was feeling, but then she left her sentence and stepped back a step of two. I wanted to feel mad that she would recoil from me like that. And I did feel many things. Ashamed, embarrassed, but also I knew that it scared me too. I couldn’t truly guarantee that it wouldn’t hurt her. I don’t even know what it really _is >. I put this hand down to my side and reached out to her with the one that was only flesh. _

_She hesitated, but took it, her face still flush from our kiss moments ago, but her eyes looking sad._

_“Sera,” I said, pulling her in closer and planting kissed along the slope of her shoulder, feeling her tense and afraid muscles relax under my mouth. “It’s alright. I’m still getting used to it too. We’ll get used to it together. For now, though,” I pulled her tight against me and slid my good hand down and up, under her dress. “Let’s see how I do one-handed.”_

_A gamble, a ballsy one too, and my brain was screaming at me to stop the words. But Maker love her, she giggled and pulled me with both of her perfect hands to the bed, shoving me down onto my back._

_“Don’t worry, Buckles,” she said, the panic gone from her voice, replaced with that low and enchanting sound from before. “I’m pretty sure I can help with that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this essentially because I needed to feel better, and Sera/Valynne do that for me.


End file.
